Because of Bella
by ConstantSnow
Summary: During New Moon, Bella accepts Aro's invitation to become a vampire. Her choice leaves the two men that love her broken and alone. A chance meeting in the woods leads to a new life, and it's all because of Bella. MPreg.


**Author's Note: ** I know that the time line is much different from the book, but I thought it was more fitting for my story. I hope that you don't mind. Also Edward will be a bit OoC, but I'm making it because during his time with Jacob he becomes more animal like, and thus will act like an alpha male wolf, not by much, and just really around Jacob, and anyone he feels is a threat to Jacob.

**Wolf Facts:** Wolf Pregnancy last about 63(give or take maybe five or six) days from conception to birth. Female wolves go through a process of 'denning' which is a lot like nesting really, finding a good place for their cubs, and sometimes wolves bring things into their den, such as grass and plants to help keep their cubs warm. Wolves are usually affectionate with their mates up until about a week before birth where they tend to snap at the males, and become reclusive.

**Warnings:** Slash. Adult Language. Violence. Creature Fic. Slight Bestiality. MPreg. Other Mature Themes.

Edward sat on the plane next to Alice in complete silence, the third member of their group, Bella was gone forever. She had chosen an immortal life of a vampire with the Volturi over love and happiness with Edward.

His mind was racing, he couldn't understand if being with him, having a normal life with him was just that unappealing, or if the world that Aro waved in front of Bella's face was just so much better. He swore Bella loved him, she told him so, and he loved her more than anything, but it seemed it just wasn't enough for her.

Edward couldn't promise her the world, but he sure as hell had tried. Was it because he had left her, even if he had told her, it was to protect her? Could she not understand that?

Alice put her hand over his, and he looked at her. "This isn't your fault Edward. I didn't even know that Bella would choose the Volturi over you. I'm sorry, but maybe it is for the better." She squeezed his hand, and looked down. "You know how humans can be. They are so afraid of death, that they will find any means of escaping it, and this was Bella's choice. This isn't your fault. We'll go back to Forks, and pray that she's going to be alright."

"But she's not going to be. She damned herself, lost her soul for a half life being a tool under Aro." Edward said. "If I hadn't gone, if I hadn't been so eager to die and be with her, if I had just gone back to Forks to see -... this wouldn't have happened." Edward looked out the window. "This is my fault Alice, and I've got it on my shoulders."

"Edward, you loved her. You didn't want to be in a world she wasn't in. I would've done the same thing if I thought Jasper was dead." Alice said. "I'm sure so would the rest of the family."

Edward didn't reply. There was no forgiving himself for this.

Edward sat outside of the Swan house. Charlie was inside with Renee and her new husband, who Edward didn't remember his name. Billy Black was also inside.

It had been a few weeks and Bella hadn't come back, hadn't called or written. It was like she simply vanished. The record of her buying a plane ticket, and going to Italy was the last piece of her existence that was out there. Once she got to Italy, she just vanished, well at least to humans. The first thing Edward did when he got back to Forks was go to see Charlie, to try to tell him what happened. But the members of the La Push pack prevented him from even getting a hundred feet from the house. The pack was only four members strong; Sam the alpha, Paul the apparent beta, Jared and one called Embry, but the four of them were more then enough to stop Edward.

Carlisle made him go back to school, finish out the year, and then they'd move to another town, most likely somewhere in Alaska again. Esme tried to help him, she was comforting, understanding, but it didn't help.

At school the other students and some of the teachers talked, but all of their thoughts were negative, and Edward fell further into himself. He barely fed, only doing so when Carlisle ordered him to, once his eyes had bled black completely.

Now was one of those times. It was dark, winter was on Forks, and the snow was a few feet deep, Edward was jumping from tree to tree to make it easier to move around.

Edward spotted movement, and zoned in on it.

Jacob Black, covered by a large dark brown coat with fur around the hood which was up. His jeans were covered in snow, and it looked like he'd been out for a while. He looked miserable. Edward didn't blame him. Bella had been his best friend, Jacob had been in love with her. Edward could see that as clear as day.

Edward jumped out of his tree and landed in front of Jacob, who didn't even look up at him.

"You'll get sick if you stay out to long." Edward said.

Jacob looked up at him, his eyes were puffy and red, there were tears frozen to his cheeks and dark eyelashes. His lips were chapped and cracked, Edward could see blood dried onto his bottom lip. "What do you want?" Jacob asked quietly, his hands were shaking, his finger tips were blue, and Edward was sure that Jacob probably couldn't bend his fingers, ball his hands into fists.

"Let me take you home. You shouldn't be out in the cold like this." Edward moved in front of Jacob, the human was just a bit shorter than him. Edward reached out and placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I'm sorry about all of this Jacob."

Jacob pushed against Edward chest, but couldn't push the vampire back. "You should be!" Jacob snapped looking up at Edward. "She had just started to forget you, to move on! Then you do something stupid and she drops everything to come save you. This is your fault! And no amount of apologizing is going to bring her back!" Jacob pushed against Edward's chest again, then hit him, hissing at the pain it caused his cold hands. "Why couldn't you have just died and left Bella alone!" Jacob's voice was breaking. "She was finally coming back!" Jacob sobbed and fell to his knees, putting his hands over his head, his body shaking. "I fucking hate you! Your ruined everything!"

Edward knelt down in front of Jacob. "I know, I know I did. I took Bella away from a lot of people that loved her. I wish I could take it all back, that I had never fallen in love with her, because she'd still be here." Edward brushed away the frozen and fresh tears from Jacob's face, and Jacob looked up at him. "I know how you feel. She broke my heart too."

"You don't have a heart." Jacob whispered slapping Edward's hand away. "You have no idea how to feel anything! You don't know how I feel."

Edward smiled bitterly. "I am sorry Jacob Black, truly I am." Edward got up and left.

_****Four Weeks Later****_

Edward didn't know why, but seeing Jacob made him feel better, and he kept going back to see him. He wasn't sure if it was because someone was suffering the same pain as he was, or because Jacob didn't sugar coat anything, he blamed Edward for Bella leaving, because it was Edward's fault.

Edward couldn't stop thinking about Jacob though, something about the young male had ebbed the pain Edward had been feeling since Bella took Aro's hand, and accepted his gift of immortality.

Edward sighed and closed the lid of his piano, he didn't feel much like playing today. He looked at Jasper, the only other one home. "I'm just going for a run, I'll be back in a few hours, tell Esme and Carlisle not to worry." Edward said.

Jasper nodded, then turned his attention back to his Civil War Era Novel, eyes sliding over the words on the page.

Edward grabbed his cell, wallet and coat, even though he didn't need his coat, but just in case.

He rushed out the front door and into the woods.

He didn't know how he knew where to find Jacob, just that he did. Soon he picked up the spicy scent, and then the mind of Jacob Black came to him, and Edward took off after it.

There he was. Sitting on a fallen tree, a built up ring of stones with dried wood piled and burning in front of him. There was a creak behind him, that curved around his left side, on the right side, a large rock formation.

Edward stepped into the small area and Jacob looked up at him.

"You haven't gone home." Edward said, taking in Jacob's same clothes as the other day.

"No, I've been camping out." Jacob said quietly.

"It's cold, you could get sick. Your father must be worried." Edward said coming to stand in front of Jacob.

"I know how to survive in the woods." Jacob said. "My father taught me how to live off the land, even in winter."

"Still, I'm sure he misses you. How long have you been staying out here?" Edward asked carefully sitting on the tree, leaving several feet between himself and Jacob.

"Since Bella got on the plane." Jacob said looking at Edward. "I've got some clothes packed, and there's actually a pretty roomy cave in the rocks that keeps pretty warm with some coals on the stone." Jacob looked back down at his hands.

"I should've known." Edward said with a smile.

"My people... the elders, warriors and chiefs, used to go on these.... journeys, to try to find themselves, soul searching I guess you could call it. They went out alone, and spent years even trying to find out why they went through what they did, or what the Spirits wanted from them. You're supposed to do it alone." Jacob looked up at Edward. "How am I supposed to find out what I'm supposed to do, if you keep coming?"

Edward smiled. "Maybe there's a reason I keep coming to see you." Edward said. "There is this part of Bella.... that is still good, that still cares for her family and friends. I want to honor that part of her, to make sure you're okay."

Jacob shook his head. "Bella... she made her choice to become.... one of you. What I don't understand is, why you came back. Bella was yours, she's one of you most likely. Why didn't you stay with her? Be happy with her now in the world of immortals." Jacob said.

"It's not what I wanted." Edward answered simply and Jacob's brow furrowed. "I never wanted Bella to become what I am. Vampires are monsters, there's no way around it. We're made to kill, be it humans or animals. My soul is damned to walk around forever, hearing the thoughts of others, being haunted by the voices of others, to never have a moments peace. I didn't want Bella to be damned, for her soul to never get to heaven. I wanted her to grow old, to eventually move on from me, to get married and have children, and to die and go on to heaven."

"How do you even know she would've made it into heaven?" Jacob asked looking back at Edward.

"I don't. It was a chance before, now.... it's never going to happen." Edward said.

Jacob swallowed and brushed his fingers through his long hair, then tugged on the ends.

Edward watched as Jacob got up and disappeared into the cave in the rocks, then come back out with a knife. Edward tensed, ready to stop Jacob if he tried to hurt himself.

Jacob grabbed his hair, like he was going to put it into a pony tail and reached back with his other hand and began cutting. Slowly long locks of hair fell away, and rested in the snow. When Jacob was done, he shook his head. His hair was still long enough to cover his ears, but not the shoulder blade length it had been a few minutes ago.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked and Jacob looked at him, and smiled. It wasn't large and bright, but it was a real smile, it reached his eyes.

"I'm moving on. Bella said she liked my hair long, so I let it grow. She's not here anymore, so I don't need to have my hair long for her anymore either." Jacob said.

Edward smiled too. "It's a good step forward." Edward reached over, unsure of how he'd gotten close enough to touch Jacob in the first place, and brushed his fingers through Jacob's hair. "This is a good length, looks good on your face."

Jacob didn't move away from the touch, or lean into it. He simple accepted it for what it was, then let it go.

They sat in silence until well after night fall, and Jacob went into the cave along with sever just barely burning logs.

Edward stayed outside until he could only hear Jacob's slow even breath and slowed heart beat, meaning he'd fallen asleep.

_****Two Months Later****_

"Springs going to come soon." Jacob said and Edward looked at him. "I can smell it, the air's changing." Jacob had gone through his first shift several days ago, but Edward was surprised that Jacob didn't smell like the other wolves, he smelled sweet with a tint of something earthy, and the rain.

"I'll be glad." Edward said. "I don't have to worry about you freezing to death." Edward said, and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I just want to go hunting, maybe catch a rabbit or two, instead of this dried meat I've got right now."

"I'll bring you dinner tomorrow." Edward said and Jacob looked at him.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because I want to." Edward moved closer to Jacob. "I'm going to bring a new blanket for you, the one you've got is worn thin, it must be getting cold."

Jacob blushed a bit. "You don't have to take care of me." Jacob said. Edward cupped his face carefully, putting his thumbs under Jacob's chin, his long fingers brushing into Jacob's hairline.

"I want to take care of you Jacob." Edward said quietly, Jacob shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. He inhaled Edward's cool sweet breath as it washed over his face, then opened his eyes slowly.

"Edward." Jacob whispered, shifting his feet lightly, he reached up, wrapping his gloved hands around Edward's wrists, and looked up at the vampire.

Edward leaned down quickly, and pressed his lips against Jacob's. Jacob's breath left him quickly, and he kissed Edward back hungrily, reaching up to grip Edward's always messy hair tightly, molding his body against Edward's as tightly as he could manage.

Edward groaned breathlessly, and slid his tongue into Jacob's mouth, trying to taste as much as he could before Jacob's need for air forced them to part. Jacob moaned needly kissing back like a man dying of thirst trying drink of a empty bottle. When Jacob finally couldn't stand the burning in his lungs any more he pulled his lips away, panting heavily. Edward began kissing and sucking on Jacob's neck pushing off Jacob's coat and running his hands down Jacob's cloth covered torso, then slid his hands under Jacob's shirt to feel his quickly heating skin.

"E-Edward." Jacob moaned. "I-I can't stand anymore." Jacob panted.

Edward picked Jacob up, and carried him into the cave Jacob had been sleeping in for the past several weeks, and laid him out on the bed roll before moving over him, pulling off his layers of clothes carefully, so he didn't rip them. When Jacob was finally naked in front of him, Edward took in an unneeded heavy breath.

Jacob was beautiful. Lean defined muscles covered in taught russet skin. His nipples were dark and hardened, the planes of his body well noticeable. His long legs laid out perfectly, and his hardened cock standing eagerly dripping pre-cum, waiting for Edward to take. Edward growled lustfully and bent down, swallowing Jacob's erection completely, and the boy bucked into his mouth with a cry. Edward didn't have a gag reflex, vampires had no need for it, so it was easy for him to relax his throat, and take the hard organ completely, and he hummed pleasurably around it, making Jacob whimper and grip Edward's hair tightly.

Edward sucked hard, before moving up to slip his tongue into the slit of Jacob's cock, and Jacob cried out.

"E-Edward... n-no... more." Jacob panted.

Edward looked up at him before pulling away and licking his own fingers quickly, then moving them between Jacob's thighs. Edward leaned up and pressed his lips against Jacob's, and pushing in the first finger. He moaned surprised that Jacob's body was already wet, pulsing and eager to take him. Edward thought for a moment, then realized. It was late February, inside the mating season for wolves. Edward pulled his fingers out and rubbed himself, spreading the natural lube that Jacob's body had produced onto his straining member quickly before lining himself up, and pushing in sharply.

Jacob's back arched, and he cried out. Edward sucked greedily on Jacob's chest as it heaved. His hands pressing against Jacob's trembling abs, he shifted onto his knees, reaching one arm up to brace himself next to Jacob's head, the other gripping Jacob's hip tightly. Edward growled possessively, he'd never felt so feral in his life, never wanted to loose his humanity so much as right now, and he did. Edward pulled out of Jacob's hot body, and thrust in harshly, and Jacob cried out again, his hands pressing against Edward's bare chest, clawing at his pale skin.

Jacob's words were incoherent, but Edward could make out enough, his lover begging for more, with cries of _'harder', 'more', 'deeper'_ and Edward gave just that, until they both fell over the edge and into orgasm. Edward buried himself deeply, letting Jacob's trembling body milk every last bit of his seed from him. Edward didn't pull out right away either, he carefully rolled himself and Jacob until he was pressed against Jacob's back, curled around him protectively.

Jacob's breathing finally evened out, and he fell asleep. Edward watched over him protectively, until night had come. Edward pulled away finally, and covered Jacob carefully with the blankets he had in the cave. Edward wasn't happy with them, he decided he'd make a trip into Port Angeles to buy a few thick comforters for Jacob, along with a few pillows, and bring back food as well.

Edward pulled on his clothes and ran home, slowing down only long enough to tell Esme and Carlisle he was going out again, and grabbing his car keys, wallet and cell.

_**** Day: Five ****_

Jacob was in wolf form again, stretched out next to the fire on his side, Edward leaning carefully against his new mate. Jacob's scent was changing, loosing it's sweetness, becoming just like that of the rain, of the earth. Edward rolled over and nuzzled against Jacob's large furred chest.

"What is going on Love?" Edward asked.

Jacob lifted his head and looked up at Edward. _{"What do you mean?"}_

"Your scent is changing." Edward whispered petting Jacob's back.

_{"I don't know... I don't feel much different."} _ Jacob said truthfully.

Edward hummed and scratched behind Jacob's ears, and Jacob's left hind leg kicked slightly. "If you start to feel strange, tell me. I am worried." Edward whispered, before pressing a kiss to the top of Jacob's furry head.

Jacob hummed and rested his head in Edward's lap, his tail wagging slightly as he stared into the fire.

_**** Day: Twenty-four ****_

Jacob groaned and rolled onto his back, his ribs and spine ached, his stomach was upset and churning. Edward had gone into town to get medicine and bottled water, afraid that Jacob had gotten sick from drinking water from the creak, but it hadn't smelt tainted to Jacob, and he'd drunk from it before many times.

Jacob closed his eyes and whimpered tiredly arching his back to try and get the ache to stop.

"I'm back Jacob." Edward called soothingly, and knelt next to Jacob, lifting his mate's head into his lap, and pressed a cold hand against his hot cheek.

_**** Day: Thirty-One ****_

It was obvious now, Jacob's belly was swollen, and extra nipples had appeared going down his torso in two rows, he now had six in total.

Jacob was with cubs, how many Edward was not sure, but he was happy.

He was currently hunting for Jacob, who's body was starting to move to slowly to catch his own food.

Edward pounced on his prey, a deer, about two years old, and snapped it's neck with ease.

He was about to lift it over his shoulder when a noise caught his attention and he looked up.

"Edward."

Edward smiled at Carlisle, he hadn't seen him in a few weeks. "Hello Carlisle." Edward said standing slowly.

"Where have you been? The others are worried about you." Carlisle said.

"I'm fine, I'm just taking care of someone." Edward said. "Are the other's hunting too?" He asked.

"Yes, what are you doing out in the woods Edward? You can't take care of someone this way." Carlisle said stepping towards his first son.

"It's what he wants, it's safe." Edward said, and Carlisle's brow furrowed.

"You're acting strange Edward." Carlisle said. "Who are you taking care of?"

Edward growled defensively. "You will not take him away from me."

Carlisle held up his hands. "I don't want to." He said peacefully. "I can help Edward, I want to help you take care of this person."

Edward blinked, thinking quickly, then looked back at Carlisle's face, and nodded before picking up his fallen prey, and taking off back towards Jacob's den.

Carlisle followed with ease, and froze when he saw who it was Edward was protecting.

Jacob Black.

"Jacob, his tribe has been looking for him." Carlisle said.

"He can't go back." Edward said moving over to his sleeping mate, who was curled up near the fire. Edward pressed a kiss against Jacob's cheek, and nuzzled his neck. "Will you check him, make sure they are healthy?" Edward asked looking up at Carlisle.

"They?" Carlisle asked, but it was answered when Jacob pushed himself sleepily into a sitting position, revealing a swollen stomach. "Oh my god." Carlisle said and Edward looked up at him again. "Edward, what is going on?"

"They are mine." Edward answered simply.

It took a minute for the words to sink in. "H-how?"

"After Bella, I found him." Edward answered. "This is where I was sneaking off to, before. When I found out, I stopped coming home, I have to protect him."

Carlisle nodded and walked over to Jacob slowly, and knelt down. "May I see?"

Jacob lifted his arms from around his stomach, and Carlisle touched it softly, and closed his eyes. He zoned in on Jacob's heart beat, it was normal, fast like a wolf's but healthy. Carlisle blocked it out, zoning in on the other heart beat he heard. It was beating very fast, but not in distress, but it was just one single tiny heart beat, Carlisle figured it was because technically Edward was still human, and Jacob was partially human, so it wouldn't be a multi-cub litter. Just a single healthy baby. Carlisle couldn't tell if it was male or female without equipment, but he could tell by Jacob's smell, that he and the baby were both healthy.

"You're both fine." Carlisle finally said looking at Jacob.

"Thank you." Jacob said.

"Your family has been very worried about you. Have you not been able to hear the other pack members?" Carlisle asked.

"I hear them, but I ignore them, I can hear their thoughts, but they can't hear mine." Jacob said. "It's because I have my own pack, with Edward." Jacob said looking at his mate.

Carlisle sighed. "Can I at least tell them you are okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Just do not tell them where we are." Jacob said looking back at Carlisle. "It won't be much longer now, I'll come home."

Carlisle nodded. "I'll come back again to check on you." He stood and dusted his clothes off, then turned to Edward. "If anything happens, come to me and I'll help."

Edward nodded to his father before moving over to his mate.

Carlisle's brow furrowed, he'd never seen a vampire act like more of an animal then a human. It was strange, but Carlisle had other things to attended to first. He had to contact Billy Black and Sam Uley, and tell them that Jacob was okay.

Like he thought, Billy Black and Sam Uley came to the house soon after they got the message.

"You know where my son is?" Billy asked, it looked like the man hadn't gotten sleep in a while.

"Yes, I checked him myself, he's healthy, Edward is with him." Carlisle said.

"Where is he? We need to bring him back home." Sam said.

Carlisle shook his head. "They do not want to be disturbed. Edward was very nervous of me even, and I'm his sire, his father. He won't allow you near Jacob."

"Why? What's going on with Jacob?" Billy asked.

Carlisle's brow furrowed and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What is Jacob to your pack Mr. Uley?" Carlisle asked, and watched as the alpha shifted slightly. "He's able to carry offspring right? That is why you want to bring him back as quickly as possible right?"

"Yes," Sam said through gritted teeth. "How do you know this?"

Carlisle looked out the window, thinking deeply. "Would you kill a cub that isn't yours?"

"No," Sam said placing a hand on Billy's shoulder. "I may be an animal, but I'm no monster."

Carlisle nodded. "Good, good." He murmured.

"Carlisle," Billy said.

"It seems that our sons bonded over the loss of Isabella Swan." Carlisle started. "They have found mates in each other." Carlisle watched the other two men stiffen, and their eyes grow wide as what Carlisle told them began to form answers in their minds. "Jacob is currently carrying Edward's child. It has a heart beat." Carlisle looked up at the men again.

It looked like relief on Billy's face, but something akin to sorrow on Sam's, it seemed that the alpha had wanted to take Jacob as his mate.

"Are they both okay?" Billy asked.

"As far as I can tell, perfectly healthy, but there's only so much I can do without equipment to test, but they won't leave their home." Carlisle said.

"You watch my son carefully Carlisle Cullen. If anything happens to him or that baby, it's on your hands." Billy said.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure they are both healthy. Edward is also taking care of them. It seems they've formed a pack of their own. Edward has become, animal like in nature, and it seems that Jacob is returning to a more animalistic nature. Is that natural?" Carlisle asked.

"For Jacob, yes, I do not know about your Edward." Sam said. "This is unusual and the old teachings do not mention a wolf and a vampire mating."

Carlisle nodded. "I will see if I can find anything." Carlisle said and stood, he held out his hand to Billy first. "I believe that we will need to come to a new agreement."

Billy shook his hand firmly. "Yes, we will have. Over the coming days, we will make a new treaty."

Carlisle offered his hand to Sam. "I am sorry, that Jacob will not be yours." Carlisle said.

"Be happy your son found a mate in Jacob, he is a fine soul." Sam said shaking Carlisle's offered hand firmly. "We will meet again soon Carlisle."

_**** Day: Forty-two ****_

Jacob licked Edward's cheek and whimpered, his ears pressing agianst the side of his head.

"What is it love?" Edward asked petting Jacob tenderly.

_{ "I hurt. The baby is moving around... kicking at my ribs."} _ Jacob explained.

"I am sorry love." Edward whispered pressing his forehead against Jacob's. "The pain will be over soon, it's not much longer now."

_{ "I love you Edward."} _ Jacob said.

"I love you too Jacob." Edward pressed his lips to the side of Jacob's snout, and Jacob licked Edward's lips in return. "Now rest."

Jacob whined and rolled onto his side with a huff, resting his head in Edward's lap, and licking Edward's hand slowly and affectionately. Edward petted over Jacob's ribs carefully.

_**** Day: Fifty-seven****_

Jacob growled at the form standing at the mouth of his den. He did not like someone in his den, it made him anxious, worried that it wasn't safe for his cub.

"It's okay Jacob, it's only me." Edward said. "I brought you food and water, then I'm going to leave, okay? I'll stay outside, to make sure no one comes in." Edward came over and set the mentioned items down next to the nest of blankets and pillows Jacob had nudged around. Edward left after that, and Jacob looked down at the large bowl of water, unsure of where Edward got it, had he gone home maybe?

Jacob sighed tiredly and laid on his side, closing his eyes and letting his ears fall against his head, and his fur relax back down.

Jacob had been having pains in his stomach for several hours, and he hadn't come out of his den in a few days, he'd nipped several times at Edward before finally confining himself in the cave.

Jacob curled into a ball carefully, nudging his large belly with his snout, then licked it with a long whine. His cub would be born soon, he could tell.

Edward stood outside pacing nervously, randomly he would add more wood to the fire, before tuning into the soft noises his mate was making in the cave, wishing he could be in there, but knowing at the same time, it was not where he belonged.

He should get Carlisle, but he didn't want to leave Jacob, he had to make sure no one came to the cave, that no one bothered Jacob.

Edward's brow furrowed, he looked at the fire, it was large enough to keep animals away from it, yet small enough not to attract human attention. Edward glanced back at the mouth of the cave. Jacob was still possibly days away from giving birth, it was safe for now.

Edward started to run home. When he got there, he was surprised by the scent of other wolves, and it made the hair on the back of his neck, and his arms stand on end. He shook his head, he didn't have time to worry about that now. Edward went into the house, and was met by a furry of movement, and soon found Alice clinging to his chest.

"I've missed you!" Alice cried and Edward looked at her carefully.

"I... missed you too Alice." Edward finally said and she looked at him.

"Wow, you really have been extreme camping huh?" Alice asked.

"Where is Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Upstairs with Sam, since the new treaty, Sam and Carlisle have been trading stories, getting to know each other." Alice said. "Why? What's going on?"

"Jacob has gone to his den, and not come out." Edward said heading up the stairs before Alice could reply. He didn't knock, just opened the door, and stood in the doorway.

"Edward," Carlisle stood from his seat. "What is it?"

"Jacob." Edward said.

"Is he hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"No, he's close to birth." Sam said standing and Carlisle and Edward both looked at him. "I can smell it on you." Sam answered. "May I come with?"

Edward eyed Sam, and shuffled through his thoughts quickly, then turned his attention to Carlisle. "I do not like being away for long. We should go now." Edward turned and left, not waiting for Sam or Carlisle to follow him, but both men did.

"How many days has he been denning?" Sam asked catching up to Edward.

"Just two, but labor didn't start until late in the day today." Edward said.

"Thank you for allowing me to come." Sam said.

Edward nodded his head slightly and speed up as their home came closer.

Edward stopped outside the cave, not entering, just listening. Jacob was resting again, and there was no mewling of a newborn either. Edward looked back at the other two as they came into the clearing.

"Jacob picked a good spot to have his cub." Sam said taking the area in. Edward sat in front of the den's mouth as Sam came closer to it, and growled in warning. "I'm not going in, I just want to listen." Sam said kneeling down, and closed his eyes.

_**** Day: Sixty-one ****_

Edward paced nervously, Jacob had been making many noises since early this morning, whimpers, whines and mewls. Sam said that the baby would be there very soon, and Carlisle was waiting just incase something went wrong.

_{"Edward."}_

Edward head snapped to the cave, and he went over to it. "Jacob?" He moved into the cave slowly.

Jacob was laying on his side, curled into a loose ball. Tucked against his stomach, was a small human baby, Edward's eyes went wide and he carefully knelt down. It was a little boy, with jet black hair, with bit's of bronze in it. His skin was pale, and his eyes were a mix of topaz and chocolate brown. What surprised Edward the most though was, their baby had a bushy little tail, and dog ears with fur the same color as his hair.

Jacob brushed his head against Edward's stomach tiredly, and closed his eyes. "He's beautiful Jacob." Edward whispered picking their baby up carefully, cradling his head carefully in one hand, his long body resting against Edward's arm and other hand.

_{"I want you to name him."} _ Jacob said and Edward looked down at him.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

_{"Yes."}_ Jacob said.

Edward held their son against his chest, and leaned down to kiss Jacob's head. "Rest, I'm going to show him to Carlisle and Sam."

_{"Sam's here?"} _ Jacob asked.

"He's just here to make sure you're safe." Edward said and grabbed one of the smaller blankets in the den, and wrapped their son carefully.

_{" Don't stay away to long."} _ Jacob said shifting slightly.

"I won't." Edward stood and carefully left the den.

Carlisle was in front of him quickly, looking down at the baby hidden within the bundle. "Amazing." Carlisle whispered.

Edward uncovered him carefully. "Jacob wants me to name him." Edward looked up at Carlisle.

"May I?" Carlisle asked, holding his hands out slowly. Edward hesitated then slowly put his son in Carlisle's arms. "Amazing." Carlisle repeated and Edward looked at Sam, who was standing back, just watching.

"Is he healthy?" Edward asked.

"Very." Carlisle said. "Congratulations Edward, you're a father."

"What are you going to name him?" Sam asked and Edward looked at him again.

"Mason." Edward answered.

Sam nodded. "I should go tell Billy and the Elders." Sam said he walked over to Edward and held out his hand.

Edward shook it.

"Welcome to the family." Sam said before leaving.

Edward took Mason from Carlisle, and looked carefully at his son before heading back into Jacob's den.

**End**

It's a bit strange, but I hope you like it!

Please Review and Comment

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
